


is it the look in your eyes (or is it this dancing juice?)

by CrayolaRainbow



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Graduation, Marriage Proposal, Other, Party, Surprise Party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the gang's all here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayolaRainbow/pseuds/CrayolaRainbow
Summary: Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.Drew proposes to Harrison.Happily ever afterHow could I ask for more?Lifetime of laughterAt the expense of the death of a bachelor
Relationships: Drew/Harrison (Kaleidotrope)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: Happy Birthday Maika





	is it the look in your eyes (or is it this dancing juice?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaikkaPakka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaikkaPakka/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAIKA!
> 
> unbeta'd because maika is my beta and also I didn't want to wait.
> 
> yes, it's another proposal at graduation, sue me.

Drew takes a deep breath through his nose as he stands in front of the full body mirror in his and Harrison’s bedroom. His fingers tremble slightly as he does up the buttons of his light pink dress shirt, red tie slung around his neck, untied. Today is the day. The day they graduate.

They’d done their last broadcast as students earlier that week, and Drew was not ashamed to admit he’d cried— though not as much as Harrison. He’d never be able to outcompete Harrison’s tears. Hal, who’s come to visit for graduation, had taken them out for teary drinks afterwards, god bless her.

Drew glances at the open door to the bathroom where Harrison is currently putting on makeup to see if he’s looking in Drew's direction. Once he confirms that Harrison is laser focused on his eyeliner, humming along to a song in his head, Drew slides open his sock drawer and pulls out the ring box, quickly stashing it in his pocket.

Today is _also_ the day he proposes to Harrison.

They aren’t planning on coming back to the apartment until that night, when, hopefully, Drew will be an engaged man. After the graduation ceremony they’re having dinner with Harrison’s mom, and then going straight to their combined graduation party. The guest list is a surprise to Harrison, and Drew has it on good authority that most, if not all, of their regular text in hearers will be in attendance. That’s where he’s planning to propose. He’ll pull Harrison to the side, where the guests won’t be able to see them. He’ll propose, Harrison will say yes, and then Harrison can spend the rest of the party showing off the ring.

Drew leans against the door frame and knocks on the open door. “Hey sweetheart.”

Harrison’s face lights up in the mirror. He’s leaning half over the sink to get closer to the mirror as he puts on his bright red lipstick, his mouth half open. His dress is half on, Harrison’s arms through the straps with the back gaping open, unzipped. The black and gold dress hits just above his knees. The black skirt is covered in gold sequins fading out from the golden bodice.

Drew steps behind Harrison, and slips a golden strap back over his shoulder from where it slipped off. Harrison stands up straight and rubs his lips together, a soft smile on his face. He places a gentle hand on top of Drew’s hand and brushes his thumb over Drew’s fingers, eyes never leaving Drew in the mirror. Drew kisses the tip of Harrison’s shoulder as he slowly drags the zipper up and breathes in the smell of Harrison before he puts on a dab of perfume, hiding behind the slight scent of the makeup and setting spray, but still there. Harrison’s hand moves to Drew’s hair, tangling in the strands.

Drew pulls away slightly and Harrison turns around. His fingers brush over Drew’s undone tie. “Need some help, dear?”

“Yes please.” Drew knows how to tie a tie, but he’s nowhere near as good at as Harrison. His fingers dance across Drew’s chest, tying a more complicated knot than anything Drew can manage on his own. He pulls the knot taut and pats it.

“There we go, all set.”

Drew pulls Harrison in for a kiss. One hand wraps around the small of his waist and the other cups the side of Harrison’s head. Drew runs his thumb over the short hair at Harrison’s temple. Harrison’s arms wrap around Drew’s neck. It’s a deeper kiss than Drew was planning, and he swallows a moan before pulling back. He leaves Harrison with a nip on his bottom lip.

Harrison whines as Drew pulls away. His lipstick is only a little mussed, imperceivable to the untrained eye. Drew’s hand drops from Harrison’s face and moves to hold him at his waist with his other hand.

“I love you,” Drew says, confident and strong.

Harrison blinks back, surprised and his arms drop from around Drew’s neck. “I love you too, Drew. What brought this on?”

“Hm? Oh, nothing. It’s just, today is a big day, you know?” Drew bites his lip and looks down. It’s so hard not to do it now, to not drop down onto one knee and pull out the ring box.

“I _know_ , right?” Harrison gushes. “It’s like, nothing will ever be the same after today. We’re starting a new chapter of our lives.”

Drew fights the urge to grin. He has no idea.

~~~

After all the photos outside the stadium they have to rush through the crowds of people to make their reservation. In the car, Drew passes tissues to Harrison before they go inside.

“God, it’s a good thing I wore my waterproof mascara and eyeliner, huh?” Harrison sniffles as he checks his makeup in the mirror.

“You look beautiful,” Drew says honestly.

“Awww, babe.” Harrison kisses Drew. “We should head in, my mom probably thinks we’re making out in here.”

“Yeah alright. I’ll bring some extra tissues, then?”

Harrison smacks him lightly with his clutch. “You ass.”

Drew winks. “Ah, but you love my ass.”

“And I cannot lie,” Harrison says. “Lets go.”

~~~

In the end, they end up fashionably late to their own party, which is very on brand for Harrison. Drew, at least, texts Hal to let her know they’re running late and bringing cookies. They swing by the grocery store and raid the cookie aisle, even though Drew knows there’s going to be cake and snacks at the party.

He texts Hal again when they’ve parked, so their guests have time to hide and surprise Harrison. They leave their robes in the car, and Drew sling his jacket over Harrison’s bare shoulders.

Harrison gives him a soft smile. “Thanks, Drew.” He pecks Drew on the lips and grabs his hand. Drew lets Harrison lead him down the sidewalk, skirt flouncing as he bounces towards the party.

Harrison bounds up the stairs to the front door and knocks, opening it himself without leaving time for anyone to answer. Drew is right behind him, hand slipping out of Harrison’s as it follows his free hand to cover his mouth in surprise.

The lights flick on and everyone stands, hands thrown in the air. “CONGRATULATIONS!” they shout. There's confetti on the floor and someone has a party blower blowing loudly. The front room is absolutely packed with people. Damn near every single person who has asked them for advice on the regular is in attendance. Space Guy is over by the snack table with Wendy and Lisa, Lovejoy and Stanwick are off to the right, smiling wide. They graduate from high school next year, and Drew hopes to make it down to congratulate them in person. Sam the quarterback is there, hanging out with C. Rosa and Sabrina are standing by the couch, drinks in hand. Hal stands front and center, two garish sashes in her hands.

“Awwwww, you _guys_!” Harrison squeals. “Oh my _god_ , I didn’t know you all would be coming!”

Drew gently pushes Harrison farther into the apartment and closes the door behind them. “Surprise, dear.”

Harrison spins around. “Oh Drew, you planned all of this? _Baby._ ” He pulls Drew into a kiss. Their audience whoops and hollers behind them.

“It was nothing, really.” Drew rubs the back of his neck. “Hal did most of the planning, I just sent out all the invitations.”

“ _Still,_ Drew, thank you.” Harrison squeezes Drew’s hands. “I love it.”

“You’re welcome,” Drew says softly.

Hal butts in, holding the sashes aloft. “Sashes for the graduates!” They laugh and break apart and she drapes one over each of their heads. “Come on you two, we have snacks!”

Harrison beelines to the speakers. “You have to let me change this,” he says as he walks off with Hal.

Drew smiles fondly at him.

“Do you want me to take that?”

Drew blinks, surprised. “Yeah, um.” He squints. He’s not 100% certain on who everyone here is. “And you are…”

“Oh, I’m Heather. Um, the Fluffer?” she says.

“Oh! _Ohhhhh,_ right, yes. Sorry ‘bout that. Hard to put the names to the faces sometimes.” He offers up the bags to her. “Thank you so much. I know, there’s already so many snacks here, but Harrison wanted to stop for cookies, and who am I to deny him.”

Heather laughs and takes the bags. “I can’t blame you.”

~~~

Drew’s not ashamed to admit he spends most of the party watching Harrison. He’s a social butterfly in his natural habitat. He flits from person to person, making sure he has a conversation with everyone, even though he’s one of the persons of honor, not the host. Drew has his own conversations, catching up with their graduated hearers who haven’t texted in for a while.

Later on, the music gets louder and Harrison starts dancing in the middle of the room with Torgo, Adelaide, Nicely Nicely, and Hal. Harrison’s arms are raised above his head, and his dress sparkles in the light as he sways. He looks so fucking beautiful.

Drew was planning on waiting until later in the party, when it’ll be easier to pull Harrison to the side. But he can’t wait. This is it. This is his moment.

He weaves his way through the guests, making his way towards Harrison. He puts a hand on Harrison’s hip. “Can I borrow you for a moment, dear?”

“Yeah, of course!” Harrison’s head tilts to the side. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine, everything’s perfect, actually. I just had a question I’d like to ask you.” Drew pulls Harrison to the side, tucked round a corner at the beginning of the hall.

“What’s the question?” Harrison asks.

Drew takes Harrison’s hands in his and takes a deep breath. “Right. So.” He takes another breath. “Harrison. I’m not good with my words. When I can write them down and edit them and look up the perfect word to make the perfect sentence, I sound so much better. So I hope you don’t mind, but I wrote this down first and memorized it.”

Harrison looks confused, but Drew can see the sparks of realization and wonder in his eyes.

“Harrison. When I met you, you made a dramatic entrance and my life was changed from that moment onward. You’re loud, but you managed to quietly sneak into my heart and slip past my walls without me noticing. You are my opposite in so many ways, but I love you all the same. You are so smart and so kind. I wouldn’t trade in any of the samoas I ate, because it made you so happy that I supposedly enjoyed them. I liked them, not because they tasted good, but because you enjoyed them so much. You encourage me to try new things and debate me on topics we both love, but I hope you won’t debate me on this.”

Drew pulls the ring box out of his pocket and drops to one knee. Harrison gasps. His eyes are the size of dinner plates and glisten with tears. His hands fly to his mouth and cover the grin that’s starting to spread across his face. “ _Drew_ ,” he squeaks.

Drew opens the ring box. “Harrison Matthew Seabrooke. Will you marry me?”

“Yes, yes, _yes_ , of course!” Harrison squeals.

With confident fingers, Drew pulls out the ring and takes Harrison’s offered hand. The band of the ring is a silver swirling filigree, with a red ruby in the shape of a heart in the center, with tiny diamonds on either side. He slides the ring onto Harrison’s finger and rubs his thumb over it, before kissing Harrison’s fingers and letting go. Harrison brings his hand up to his face to better inspect the ring.

“Oh, Drew, it’s perfect,” he breathes. He offers Drew a hand and drags him up and into a kiss.

There’s cheers from the other room. Drew and Harrison look over, surprised to see the rest of the party crowded around the corner watching. Hal stands in the front, phone out.

“You didn’t really think we wouldn’t notice, did you?”

Drew rubs the back of his neck. “Well, I hoped that’d it go unnoticed, but I see that didn’t happen.”

“Nope! I took the liberty of taking photos for you guys, which Drew totally forgot to ask someone to do,” Hal says.

“I got a video of most of it too,” Wendy says.

“Oh my gosh you guys, thank you,” Harrison says.

“Lets see the ring!” someone calls, and the rest of the crowd joins in, agreeing.

Drew reluctantly lets go of Harrison, but keeps his arm around his waist as Harrison starts showing off the ring.

There's a lot of squealing and laughing, and hugs and claps on the shoulder, and Drew has never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> like comment and bookmark! I'd love to hear from you
> 
> The [ring](https://i.etsystatic.com/15209273/r/il/b81e33/1753669101/il_794xN.1753669101_pudn.jpg) if you want to see.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @the-emerald7


End file.
